ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Sci100/The Ultimate X Interview
Reporter: Okay this is the Interview between Sci and Sub. Lets begin. *6:26Sci100 Okay. The First Question we all want to know is... How is this show different then other shows, like Hean 10 or A-Nine? *SubZero309 'Well, for starters, he doesn't TRANSFORM into the aliens, he gains their powers And he has to save all REALITY FROM THIS GUY. ' 6:27 *Sci100how is this considered a Ben 10 Fan Fiction? *6:29SubZero309Cause it involves aliens from Ben 10 *Like Pyronites, Talpadeans, Orishans, Necrofriggians, and many more *Plus, Ben 10 WAS referenced *When X broke the fourth wall *6:31Sci100Second Question. How will you handle bad comments about the show, such as " THIS STINKS " " YOU'RE SUCH A HORRIBLE WRITER " and " OPPA BAD STORY STYLE " ? *Just kidding. The Real second Question is... What are the Elder Ones? *6:32SubZero309It wouldn't matter, because I never let words bring me down *And that is a good question *The Elder Ones are a race of 6 wise omnipotent beings who guard the universe *6:33Sci100So... *6 alien X's? *6:33SubZero309Yeah, kinda *But more powerful *6:34Sci100So Ultimate Alien X's? *Okay. *6:34SubZero309Infact, they have the power to erase Celestapiens from existance. And yes. *6:34Sci100Third Question. *There are rumors that maybe, just maybe... *Necro is a rouge Elder One. *Is this true? ** Necro *6:35SubZero309Definately not *If Necro was one of the Elder Ones, he would already wiped out all reality **would've *6:36Sci100And we will continue this after the break. OOC: Brb *AND WE ARE BACK *Now, we got 5 spitfire questions to give. Here we go... *6:39SubZero309Yay *6:39Sci1004. Romance? And if so, how much? 5. Why is the main character named X? Isn’t that an unusual name? 6. How dark is this show? Will we see blood, guts, murder, or even genocide? 7. When does the series take place? 8. Is A-Nine in the same universe as this one? *6:41SubZero3094. On a scale from 1 to 10, I'd say...6. *5. "X" is short for Xavier, which is his real name. *6. Blood yes, guts no, murder and genocide..maybe. *7. In the year 2013. *8. Not at all. *6:43Sci100Interesting. *9. Why don't you just keep his name Xavier? *6:45SubZero309Would you really want to read a show named "Ultimate Xavier" instead of "Ultimate X"? *Plus, "X" sounds cooler *6:45Sci100True. *Finnaly, for our last question, *we are going to choose one from a fan. ** dials random number * *Congrats you get the chance to ask Sub one question about Ultimate X. What is it? *Clovanoid5 Hmmm Um What is the full extent of his powers? *6:47SubZero309Good question *Right now, X is one of the most powerful beings in the universe. Only second to Necro. *He has the power to destroy a planet *He can also destroy a To'kustar without breaking a sweat *6:49Sci100Is that good enough for you Clovanoid5? *Clovanoid5 Yes *And we are out of time. *This has been an exciting interview. *COMING SOON.... ULTIMATE X ON THE BEN 10 FAN FICTION CHANNEL. *GOOD NIGHT CHATURN! ** audience applaudes * Category:Blog posts Category:Interviews